


【授翻】Handy

by Clover_cherik



Series: 授翻：作者merelypassingtime的ironstrange合集 [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1, Anal Fingering, Awkward First Times, Banter, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Co-Parenting The Cloak of Levitation, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Stephen Strange, IronStrange, M/M, Seriously; I wrote a lot of banter, just a touch of angst, post Avengers 4, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: Stephen仍旧在挣扎着努力用他残破的双手做着简单的日常小事。幸运的是，有Tony在，向他伸出了援手。一个关于Stephen和Tony坠入爱河然后建立关系的故事，围绕Stephen有限使用双手的事件展开讲述。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Handy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953598) by [merelypassingtime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime). 



> 作者笔记：  
> 我自己的手有严重的残疾问题，而有关奇异博士一直困扰我的一点就是他的双手是个关键的情节点，但往往只在为剧情服务的时候才会提到手影响他。  
> 根据我的经验，这是一个关于如何使用能力有限的双手去真正地生活的故事。  
> 感谢、比感谢还要感谢我出色的beta，不问理由地陪我走进这个新的粉丝创作，在我把这些文字给她看的时候抛出一连串让我激动不已的话，给我以支持。

从Stark大厦望出去的日落令人叹为观止。Stephen能想明白为什么其他人坚持要在这里举办胜利派对，即便Tony象征性表示了反对也没用。

坦率地说，他对被邀请参加这场聚会感到十分惊讶。这群人里的其他人彼此都共享过某段复杂经历，在某些情况下这种经历甚至跨越了几个世纪，然后才轮得到他。尽管都是和Thanos对抗的人，可他几乎不认识这里的任何一个，事实上有一半人他甚至见都没见过。

因此，当他们围坐在在一起谈论着过去的冒险经历以及铭记那些倒下的伙伴之时，Stephen就一直待在阳台边上，欣赏风景，尽量让自己不要觉得像是回到了高中时代：他太聪明，太过，呃，特别而无法融入。他可以感觉到自己脸上曾经挂着的那种傲慢的面具又浮现出来，好掩盖他愈演愈烈的不适感。

让他宽慰的是Tony再次出现了，彼时后者刚把一大杯灰色的冰饮倾倒在地上，获得了大伙儿的欢呼与感谢。如果算不上特别友好，至少他对Tony还算熟悉，而Stephen发觉自己在期待再次与对方交换锋芒。当Tony弯腰将酒水放下的时候，Stephen将目光从此起彼伏的人群身上移开，决心不要把自己的想法暴露出来。

Peter Parker年轻的嗓音让他回头看去。“哦，Stark先生，我可以帮你拿出去。”他提议道，看上去就像一只热切巴望着的小狗狗，Stephen有些同情地看了他一眼。

“不，没事的，”Tony说着打开冰饮，花了几秒喝了几口，然后直起身子将黄色的罐子递给了眼巴巴盯着孩子。

“谢谢，Stark先生！”

“别客气；大家，都随便自取。”

“对于一个派对来说，这点酒水也太少了。”有人评价道。

Tony张开嘴打算回应，但Thor低沉的声音吓了他一跳。“不用担心；我们这儿有无限啤酒巫师呢，”他一边说着一边用手朝着站在人群边缘处的Stephen挥了挥。

所有的目光都转到了Stephen那里，于是他就像一只被聚光灯打到的鹿一样僵住了。

“啤酒巫师？”某个Stephen没见过的看起来很普通的男人怀疑地问道。

Thor点头表示肯定。“是呀！他给了我一个大啤酒杯，喝完了自己又会填满的；太不同寻常了！”

Stephen眨了眨眼，不确定自己该说些什么。往一个杯子里倒满液体是一回事，把各式各样不同独立包装的饮料重新填满则是另一回事了。他应该能做得到，可能借助正确的传送门以及最近恢复了的阿戈摩托之眼的力量就可以；虽然他想尽量给这群强大的人留下些深刻印象，他的常识还是坚定地阻止了他为了啤酒操纵时间和空间。

Tony把他从不得不回答的境地里救了出来，朝Stephen露出一个令人目眩神迷的笑容，说：“没必要把宇宙的强大力量拖来做这点小事，不过很高兴知道下次生日要给你买什么礼物了，终结者。”

在Thor对这个称呼表示反对之前，Drax打断了他，“终结者？我以为Thor应该叫海盗天使（pirate-angel）呢。”

“啊，但是，你知道的，他现在剃了寸头，还有一只像电影里那样的控制眼（cybernetic eye）……”

Drax看起来仍然没懂。“所以有趣的点在于因为他杀了很多人？”

“嗯，是的，”Thor说，“我杀了许多敌人，所以我猜这是个挺合适的名字。”

Tony紧紧闭上眼睛，用指尖盖住眼皮然后叹了口气，恼怒地说：“行吧，还是算了吧。我们正在偏题。肌肉男，不如你去找Banner聊聊吧；Drax，去找件衬衫什么之类的穿穿。不用担心啤酒，更多的已经在来的路上，现在这些只是手头有的而已。信不信由你们，我只是为了确保世界能得救才没有随身带着酒桶的。”Tony从冰块堆里捞了几罐啤酒出来，朝惊讶的Stephen丢过去了一罐，继续说，“所以，接着，相信我可以让它们源源不断。”

“罐子？”Banner问道，“Tony，对你来说这是不是低级了点儿？”

“自打那时候Nat喝醉了以后决定从阳台上丢一个酒瓶出去想看看我能不能在它落地之前接住那时起我们就决定不再带任何玻璃杯子进来了。”

“Ms Romanoff！”Peter惊呼一声，听起来挺震惊的。

“哦，没事的，”她说，轻蔑地挥了挥手臂，“他接住了。”

Tony干巴巴地说，“我当然做到了，但是接着你一边尖叫‘三局两胜！’然后又扔出去了一个。”

“看，孩子们，”Fury站在昏暗但隐约可见的地方说道，“这就是我们没法拥有美好事物的原因了。”

Stephen和其他人一起笑了起来，但心里十分担心自己此刻捏着的罐子。七次手术，几个月的治疗以及多年掌握秘法并没有使Stephen重新获得那样的能力来做某些非常简单的事情，诸如起开一罐啤酒的拉环。他的手指太虚弱无力，颤抖得太过厉害，连简单的事都没法做到。如果Stephen有一把钥匙或一把刀或者别的什么可以用作扯开拉环的工具的话，他就能搞定，但遗憾的是他的长袍没有可以装这些东西的口袋，他仅有的东西就是阿戈摩托之眼了，但他拒绝用宝石来起啤酒罐子。

他无助地低头看着未开封的啤酒，知道很快就会有人注意到这一点然后指责他太正经所以不肯和大家一起喝酒，然后他就不得不解释，表现出赞同或者可怜兮兮的样子，看上去怂得要命。此刻他十分热切地希望自己已经回家了。

一只温暖的手搭在他的胳膊上，使他一片黑暗的思绪脱了轨。Tony忽然就出现在那儿，侵入了他的私人空间里，从他颤抖的手中将冰冷的罐子拿了过去。“在这儿，就允许我来吧。”Tony那么说着，起开了罐子。

“呃，谢了。对不起，我只是，你知道的，没法——”Stephen磕磕绊绊说着，脸红了。

“没关系。你不必解释。”Tony走得更近，将罐子递回到Stephen手里。他的手是不是在彼此指尖相遇的时候停留了一下？Stephen不确定，但他希望是的。

Tony停在离Stephen很近的地方，从附近的一张桌子上拿过自己的饮料，转身朝着伙伴们举起了他的罐子，“敬我的朋友们。”

“敬牺牲的老朋友们，致结识的新朋友们。敬战斗的失去，致战争的胜利。敬这个篇章的结束，致新的事物的开始。”Tony转身直视着Stephen，在完成句子之前给了对方一记只能称作是调情的眨眼，“致新的开始！”

“新的开始。”Stephen和其他人一起，从手中此刻已经是打开的罐子里啜了一大口液体，以掩饰自己的脸红。

几个小时后，Stephen平静地看着焰火绽放在摩天大楼的上空。客观地说，这是一场精彩的演出，但他最近已经参与了一连串爆炸式的活动，并且已准备好回到布利克街的孤寂之中，或许他会听点David Bowie的歌，洗个泡泡浴，泡泡闻起来是杏子味的那种。

Stephen将一只手安放在腰带上的悬戒上，觉得此刻就是离开的最佳时机，大家都心不在焉中。Stephen想着是否要跟主人说声再见这样更礼貌些，又或许他的运气已经将他推向了那一步。Tony可能正和朋友在一起忙着，不会注意或是关心某个难以捉摸的巫师的悄然离去。

他转身从阳台的栏杆上离开，打算找一个安静的角落打开回家的传送门，结果差点跟自己一直在想着的那个人撞了满怀。Tony飞快退后几步，才没让他被撞倒。

“抱歉！”Stephen说，抓着Tony的手臂让对方站稳。“不过，反应挺快。”

“啊，我曾带领我高中的橄榄球队赢得过州冠军哦。”

“真的？我从没听说过。”

“那是因为这不是真的。我只是想给你留下深刻印象而已。起作用了没有？“

“这个嘛，我不确定你还能说出什么能让我留下更深刻的印象，因为我的印象已经很深了。”

“噢，我喜欢这个回答。就为了这个，喝的我包了。”Tony说着把两个香槟杯子其中一个递给了Stephen，“一滴都不许剩。”

Stephen一边接过去一边说，“嗯谢谢，真的，但是我正准备出去了。”

Tony将现下空着的那只手放在了Stephen的手上，仍旧拉着他的手臂，回道；“我知道，我想在你走之前和你聊一会儿。”

“噢。”Stephen说，声音很轻。他下意识紧张地握住香槟杯子，喝掉了半杯。

“当心，这可是好东西，跟给那些野蛮人的可不一样哦。”

“谢谢。你不必这么做的，你知道。”

“不，我想做。”

“噢。”Stephen重复道，感觉自己像个白痴，不知道还能说些什么。

Tony看起来一脸严肃地说，“听着，如果我做得太强势了那我很抱歉，可我真的很喜欢你Stephen，我想花更多的时间和你在一起。”

“不，你没有表现得太强势。我喜欢强势，我也喜欢你。噢，”Stephen意识到自己刚刚说了什么，脸又红了起来，但他让自己坚定地，承认了：“嗯，是真的。我确实喜欢你。简直拦都拦不住。我的意思是你……所有 **这些** ，”他说着朝豪华的顶层公寓比了个手势，摩天大楼所在的地方，烟火在他们头顶绽放坠落。“可我不是。”

“不是什么？”Tony温柔地问道。“你令人惊奇！我的意思是，你是一个神经外科医生，然后还真的会魔法。那是很难到达的高峰。”

Stephen耸了耸肩，“或许吧，但那不是真正的我。”

“我也不是我自己。那就是为什么我想花更多的时间和你在一起的原因，这样我们就能够真正去了解彼此。”现在轮到Tony耸耸肩了，“看，我懂。要让别人走进心里很难。我们可以慢慢来，放慢到你想要的速度；或者干脆把整件事都忘掉吧，可我真的很想找个合适的时间跟你去约会。”

“我也乐意如此。”

“太好了！那么，如果你不介意的话，我可以要你的电话号码吗？这样我们可以等静下来一点以后约一约？”

Stephen的心向下沉了一下，Tony一定是看到了他的表情，因为Tony问他：“怎么了，我要的太多了吗？”

“不，只是，实际上我没有手机，自从开始研究魔法之后。”

“很有道理，掌握了宇宙的力量的人哪里会需要手机啊？”

“另外，在尼泊尔和镜面维度里手机信号都很差。”

Stephen希望Tony问问关于镜面维度的事情，但对方只是问道，“那，我要怎么联系你呢？点上香然后吟唱吗？”

“不，事实上我打算无论如何先换个新手机的。”Stephen撒谎说。

Tony扬起的眉毛说明他半个字都没信，但他还是大声说：“太好了，这是我的名片，你拿着，可以打给我。”

Stephen看着卡片。“‘Tony Stark：天才。’认真的？”

“不是我设计的，Pepper干的。”

“上面有你装甲的电话号码。”

“是的，在我飞来飞去做超人那样的英雄壮举时用的。”

“就跟你的手机号码一样。”

“大概吧，”Tony耸耸肩说，“但写在卡片式看起来很酷炫。”

“是炫耀吧（Show off）。”

“是表演家（Showman），还是有区别的。”

“只有在你心里有区别。”

Tony只是朝他笑了笑。

和他们一起待在阳台上的成员们都安静了下来，烟火似乎将派对带向了尾声，五彩缤纷的光芒照亮了整个场子。在这一切之中，Tony站在那儿，微笑着好像Stephen真的是神奇的所在。突然间，Stephen觉得有太多信息要处理。“对不起，”他说。“我该走了。”

Tony一直微笑着，语气里没有一丝失望或责备，说：“当然，谢谢你过来。我很期待收到你的消息。“

“谢谢你邀请我，”Stephen说，不情愿地从Tony那儿退开一步，准备离开，“回见。”

他喝完了那杯香槟，把杯子递还给Tony，这样就可以戴上悬戒了。Stephen对着护栏打开传送门，跨了过去，走进了布利克街。

传送门开始在他身后关上，他转身回头望了望Tony。Stephen微笑着朝对方挥手，Tony从他的视线中消失不见，随即门关上了。Stephen朝房子里走去准备洗个泡泡鱼，脸上的笑容留在了那里。

次日，Stephen拿到了手机。他心里原本想的是弄一个最新的智能手机，做好昂贵的无限使用寿命计划；但某个更好的想法占了上风，于是他拿了一个便宜的合约机，知道自己可能不太会需要用到它了。

新手机一充满电他就把Tony的号码输了进去，然后盯着闪烁的光标，不知道该发些什么。不知何故，文字似乎不够戏剧性。思索一番，他转而开转送门回了尼泊尔，找Wong帮忙。

十五分钟后，他站在Tony的房间里，低头看着他刚刚放在Tony枕头上的那张羊皮纸。上面用Wong整洁的行书写着；

> Stephen Strange，至尊法师，纽约圣所守护者，
> 
> 医学理学博士双学位临床外科医生

（MD PhD DClinSurg奇奇你也太孔雀了全部都要写上去）

下面还写了一行梵文字：“找个合适的时间打来：”，然后是他的新号码。

Stephen略微调整了一下位置，让它正好位于枕头的中央，然后才离开。

那天晚上他收到了他的第一条短讯。 **可爱。我喜欢美好的时光。**

这一次Stephen准备好了，并且按照有文化的Wong的建议，他打下如下文字： **新号码，哪位？**

回复很快发了过来。 **已经把我忘了？Tony Stark：天才。**

 **哦，石头落地了。我想了一秒发现应该是Tony Stark：不可一世的家伙** （Arrogant Bastard）。

 **彼此彼此** 。Stephen还没想好怎么回，手机又响了一下。 **周五晚上你忙吗？**

 **我看看。** 他打着字，然后等了一会儿好像自己真的看了一样。 **不忙。**

**太好了，7点我来接你。记得穿袜子。**

**要干什么？** Stephen问。没有回应，所以过了会儿他又发了条短信， **'袜子'是什么暗号吗** ？

**抱歉，不能讲了，我在用装甲的手机。**

**你明明能发短信给我！**

**周五见。;）**

Stephen佯装生气地叹了口气，已经在好奇Tony会有什么打算了。


	2. Chapter 2

车子向前挪了几寸，然后又停了下来，遇上了市中心的交通堵塞。Stephen在位置上坐立不安，试图做出一副在整理上衣的样子。他皱着眉望着手指底下的织物，第一千次不确定自己是不是应该穿件更休闲、现代感一点的衣服出来。

他穿戴停当之后Wong向他保证衣服很棒、颜色也很衬他的眼睛，但最后他还是选择了这件，既是因为这穿起来舒服，活动可允许的范围正好，也因为那是他唯一有的其他衣服。作为折衷他没有带上魔浮斗篷，令斗篷很是不满。

他还确认自己穿了袜子，一如Tony几周前发来的约会要求所言，这个细节让Stephen好奇得发疯，而他们彼此遇到的一连串灾难、小型入侵事件和其他一些普通的紧急情况害得他们的约会改了好几次期。

每一次时间的推迟都让Stephen的期待更增一分，很大程度也归功于自从Stephen有了手机以来他们一直在你来我往的滑稽有趣的短讯。不幸的是，他的焦虑也随之与日俱增，让他变成了打从十几岁起就没再体会过的巨大紧张。

哪怕Tony就坐在他身边也无济于事，对方看起来冷静得如同整片黄瓜（as cool as a whole cucumber patch？求问是什么梗么听起来和本尼名字这么像），就好像车里沉默的空气丝毫没有吞噬他紧绷的神经一样。

Stephen只想试着再次起个话头，尽管上一次尝试已经最后证明了他以往得心应手的谈笑技巧已经飞快溜走，让他几乎想跳出充满压力的大气层，然后汽车仁慈地发动起来沿着路继续开了。

到了那条街上，Stephen开始四处搜索有什么店是需要穿着袜子的，而Tony则更为安静地下了车和似乎不太可能名叫Happy的司机简单地聊了几句。Tony跟上了Stephen，只发现后者盯着面前的建筑，发出无声地不可置信。

“怎么？你不喜欢打保龄球？“Tony咧着嘴笑着问道，带着他那相当可爱的孩子气。他用一条胳膊挽住Stephen的胳膊，把对方朝着看起来破破烂烂的保龄球馆的大门口拉了过去。

“保龄球？真的吗？“Stephen问道。“这是20世纪60年代的人打电话说想回到过去约会吗。”

“是的，然后20世纪90年代的人回电话说想要回这个笑话。”

Stephen点了点头，见好就收。

“另外，”Tony说，“我想向你展示下我出色的控球能力。”

“第一次约会你野心勃勃啊。”

“啊，”他试图听起来谦虚，但没有成功，“不是我吹嘘，但我确实至少能丢个一百分，甚至还打破过一次记录。”

Stephen笑着说，“哦，那就做好我睡过去你接着我的准备吧。”

他们走到柜台前，Tony告诉店员他们用Stark的名义订了两小时场地，那位看起来无所事事的女士连眼睛都没抬一下，而Stephen好奇是不是Tony经常来这里。

Stephen不由自主问道，“你订了一条球道吗？”

“不！”Tony精神十足地说。“今天我们就堂堂正正来保龄球对决吧。现在告诉这位美丽的女士你的鞋码。“

“11.5，谢谢。”

“是吗？”Tony带着夸张的表情问道，“他们说的关于脚大的男人的那个是真的吗？”（译者注：脚大的男人那啥啥地方也大那啥啥能力也强。不要问我为什么。）

“是啊，”Stephen面无表情回答道，“穿着保龄球鞋的时候就跟其他人看起来一样可笑。”

直到他真的拿起保龄球而球迅速地从他微弱的抓握中掉下来砸到他脚上的时候Stephen才发现Tony计划中明显的缺陷。清晰透彻如同水晶。然后，他字面意义上的大骂一声跳了开去。球从他那里骨碌碌滚了开去，魔法下意识地泄出追去，把球击了个粉碎，让半径五英尺以内的所有东西都溅上了灰尘，更加混乱了。

Tony突然就在那儿带他坐到一张可怕得像是烧焦的橙色塑料椅子上，叫来了冰块。不一会儿事情就解决了，冰块敷上了他一跳一跳发痛的脚；碎掉的保龄球被扫进了簸箕里。

Tony跪在Stephen面前，脱掉了鞋子检查有没有肿胀。他就定在那抬着Stephen的脚，替对方轻轻揉着脚趾。然后他说：“知道吗，如果你真那么怕输的话，可以直接说出来，不需要伤害你自己。”

Stephen不敢看他的目光，转而盯着磨损的地毯，说道，“呃唔，不，不是这样的。我不是——其实是，我不能……”他慢慢说着，知道没法用一种挽回面子的办法来说出真相了。他举起颤抖的、伤痕累累的双手，直截了当地说：“我很抱歉，但是我似乎没办法和你一起打保龄球。”

“啊，”Tony说，然后，“噢！”声音大得就像硬币落地。“我真的抱歉，我应该想到的……”

“不，没关系。我也没有想到，而我应该想到的。”

“你知道吗那个，行吧。有家很棒的地中海餐厅，距这里只有两个街区远。我们可以去吃一顿大餐。”

“但是我会错过看你打保龄球的机会！”Stephen反对道，试图再次将情绪放松一些。“不，这没关系的。我看着你打就行。”

“那还有什么乐趣？”

“你会炫耀，我会挑剔，我们做各自擅长的事情。”

Tony果断地摇了摇头。“不，要不我们还是去吃点东西吧。好吧，除非......“

“除非是什么？”

“你的门户能开多快？”

“那个不是‘门户’，我是秘法大师，又不是疯狂科学家。”

“那做一个疯狂的科学家有什么不对的吗？”Tony问，声音里尽是装腔作势的愤慨。

“好吧，当你的第三只眼睛被多元宇宙的无限可能性打开的时候，技术似乎就显得微不足道了。”

“那就是你没有手机的原因？”

“没错，”Stephen骄傲地说。“我不在乎那些小事。”

“真的吗？”

“啊，因为我已经明白世界上只需要有一个疯狂的科学家就够了。我永远都比不上的那种，所以为什么要搞得这么麻烦呢？”

“我绝对不能让Bruce听到你这么说，那可能会让他生气的。但我欣赏这种不要脸的奉承；这会让你把我带去哪儿都行，帅哥。但是，说真的，你能以多快的速度建立一个传送门呢？”Tony问道，微微加重了一下语气。

“非常快。为什么问？你打算抢劫银行然后飞快逃逸吗？我承认那会是一个更加独特的第一次约会的。”

“这主意不错，但我不想在我们完成第五次约会之前就一起犯下重罪。我只是想知道你能不能在我投完球之后在球的前面开出一个？”

“然后把它传到哪里？如果你要说Fury家里的话，答案是不要。我选择保命。”

“不是啦！当然是传进球格了！我敢打赌我们可以合作打一场完美的比赛。”

“我也许可以做到。”Stephen说，对这项挑战起了兴趣。

他们进行了六场比赛，花了比约定的两小时还多的时间，但他们确实打出了完美的300分。在此过程中他们还成功聚集了相当多的人群围观，喝了好几瓶廉价的啤酒，还吃了更多的辣椒芝士薯条，超出理智范围的那种。

当最后一个球瓶倒下时，他们耳边爆发出人群的欢呼，Stephen心中满是胜利的喜悦，伸出双臂搂住Tony，吻了对方。

Stephen迅速退开，担心这太过、太快、太公开了，但Tony只是笑着将他拉进了第二个吻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：保龄球什么的确实有点点老派？怪不得奇奇要吐槽啦。但所有吐槽都是调情。  
> 从之前的作者笔记里看我怀疑作者可能被保龄球砸到过脚。  
> 揉脚趾太，涩，情了。（使得这篇心理上有一点显得铁奇但是生理上是奇铁所以……还是打了奇铁的别打我）。托尼也太温柔了我死了。还想出可以让奇奇一起玩的方法，真心实意地伸出援手的意味啊。能把有点点扫兴的事情变得，大家开心？


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：这章就是让我打了Mature（成人级）评级的章节。没有很详细的描述，但做/的事实就在那儿。我也更新了标签。  
> 抱歉，我不擅长写很污的内容。我尽力了。

Stephen已经很久都没和任何人约会了，而他已经更久地没有和某个自己在乎的人约会，但现在不一样了。这就和重新来过一样痛苦，因此某种程度而言Stephen很感激Tony愿意循序渐进慢慢来。随着他们在一起的时间越来越久，彼此间变得愈发火热；随着他们的接触越来越多，Stephen开始希望事情可以进展地更快些。终于他觉得舒服合适可以邀请Tony一起回圣所接着就如同大坝决堤，接着他们在彼此感情的旋涡中，被激情裹挟着到了那里。

衣服被脱掉，Stephen轻而易举将Tony的衬衫剥掉了，而Tony则与Stephen层叠的外袍纠缠不休。“真的吗？有必要搞这么多结吗？拉链是不是违反了什么宇宙的自然规律然后从来都没人告诉我？”他问道，最后总算把衣服从Stephen的肩膀上褪了下来。

Tony双手摸索着抚上Stephen的裤子，后者赶紧匆匆地朝着房间开启了一个传送门，绕开了几段蜿蜒曲折需要导航才不会迷路的楼梯，与此同时他们也变得离不着寸缕更近了一步。他把Tony从传送门里推到床上，受惊的男人反弹了一下笑了起来。“太方便了！可以朝洗手间也开一个吗？”

“我会安排。”Stephen回答道，微笑看着此刻躺在自己床上这个看起来那么棒的人，让他感觉自己喉咙里一阵哽咽。

“太好了！我正盘算着大干一场之后可能会不太走得动路呢，”Tony带着侵略性十足的笑容说，“也就是说，你要是到了（coming真文明）的话……”

“还没，但我会的。”

“那么你只要尖叫出我的名字就行。”

Stephen爬上床，关上身后的门。他倾身去亲吻Tony的耳朵，一边喃喃道，“啊，你是说喊Clint吗？”

“哦你这混蛋。你会为此付出代价的。”

“这算是承诺吗？”

“是保证。”Tony低哼，继续致力于脱掉Stephen裤子的事业。

他们以可以打破记录的很短时间都变得赤身裸体，Tony用手肘与膝盖跪撑着，屁股翘在半空中，向Stephen展示了一副景象，让对方希望自己永远都不要忘记的那种。Stephen急切地打开了当天早些时候出于乐观买好的润滑油的瓶盖，然后松了一口气。然而，当他开始用食指涂抹滑动的时候，手指颤抖痉挛了起来，拒绝合作。

“别，拜托不要现在来，”他轻声说，又试了一次。这一次，手指蜷缩进了手掌中，因为受损的神经太弱而无法伸直。Stephen绝望地将目标转向了自己的中指，结果依旧如此。在第三次尝试也以失败告终之后，沮丧与愤怒席卷了Stephen，他咆哮出声，恼怒地捡起润滑油的瓶子，朝墙壁摔了过去。

Tony吓了一跳，在听到撞击声后瑟缩了一下，然后回头看着Stephen。某种类似恐惧的神情掠过他的脸，然后困惑取而代之。

一遇上Tony的眼神，Stephen就觉得自己的愤怒消失了，只剩下尴尬与羞惭。“对不起，”他说，移开目光看向自己颤抖的双手，“对不起，我不能。我的手太虚弱了。我真没用。”

“哦，嘿，才不是，”Tony安慰着，靠到Stephen身边坐到床边，将一只手放在他的大腿上。“没事的，亲爱的。你不是没用的。毕竟，当你在准备一切的时候我才是那个躺着无所事事的人啊。为什么不给我一瓶润滑油呢，你可以看着我让我把自己打开。”

“不，你不必那么做。我们可以停——”

Tony打断了他，说：“谁说我是被逼的？我想要的。你可以用你那愚蠢又性感的声音跟我说话，直到我扭着身子求你操我为止。”

Stephen有些疲软下去的家伙在想象到Tony描绘的画面之时又抬起了头。他赶紧站起来去拿润滑油。

“然后你可能得开一扇通往北极洲的门或别的什么地方，这里他妈的热死了。”

“我可以打开空调。”

“你还有空调？那可不太神秘哦。”

“是，但很实用。”

“还很蹩脚。去吧打开吧，不过我要你尽快回来。我和你的事儿还没完呢，Doc。”

Stephen依旧站在床边，同时扔出去两扇门，一扇用来伸手去打开空调，另一扇让他从房间另一头捡回了润滑油，然后他扑通倒回到床上。“这对你来说够神秘了没有？”

“哦，我觉得魔法才刚开始呢。”Tony说道，把他拉进了一个热吻之中。

Stephen翻了个白眼，回吻了Tony。

后来，他和Tony在彼此的怀里睡着了，直到几个小时后Stephen被疼痛唤醒，他从床上坐了起来，听之任之。他已习惯了糟糕的夜晚，不再会以愤怒或沮丧来面对这一切。更确切地说，那些无非生命中另一些小烦恼罢了，而今晚的特别之处就在于，他得在坐起来之前将自己从和他睡在一起的男人身上挣脱出来，这很大程度上减轻了原先的小烦恼。

Stephen还在半睡半醒中稀里糊涂地在地板上寻找自己另一个枕头，随后才意识到他找不到的，因为枕头现在被Tony的脑袋压着。他咕哝了一声，回头拿过自己的枕头，用手臂环抱着把发疼的双手举在胸口，以减轻肿痛。

几分钟后，Stephen有点抱着枕头睡了过去，此时一个温柔的声音从他身后的黑暗中传来，将他惊醒了。“Stephen？出什么事了吗？”

“Tony？”他问道，然后立刻觉得自己好愚。“啊当然了是你，我昨晚上差点就跟一群男人睡在床上了。”

Tony坐到他身旁，说：“很高兴知道这个。不然我真的会讨厌听到自己不在被邀请参加你的宴会之列的。”

“你以为我是什么人？！”Stephen假装愤慨的问道，“当然，你被邀请了。星期二狂欢，记得自己带上润滑油来。”

“值得期待。但现在，我要再问一次：出了什么问题吗？“

“没什么，真的。暴风雨要来了。”

久久的停顿，让人在安静而半明半暗的城市的夜色之中感觉沉甸甸的。随后Tony小心翼翼地问道“是比喻意义还是字面意思？”

“什么？哦，是字面意思。很快就要下雨了。”

“好把，我有那么一秒钟在担心预言成了你神奇的能力之一，可我还没准备好迎接另一场大战。”

“哦，没有。我不能像那样看到未来。我的意思是，我可以模拟各种行为的结果，但如你所知，我需要一个初始点和一些有限制的变量。”

“真是太遗憾了。我本还打算问你乐透买哪个号。”

“干什么用？你的钱已经比乐透还多了，你想怎么用就怎么用。”

“别说得那么像抬杠嘛。而且，他们说中奖来的钱比赚来的钱更甜。”

“好吧，如果我对乐透号码有了兴趣的话，等我中了之后你会是第一个知道的人。”

“好呀。到那时候你可要记住你永远是我最喜欢的复仇者。”

Stephen怀疑地哼了一声，心不在焉地用一只手摩挲着另一只。

“所以，暴风雨给你添麻烦了？”

“只是我的手罢了。每当气压发生变化时，就会像这样肿胀、发痛。”

“随着天气变化会这样？”Tony问道，把手抚在Stephen的背上。“你不认为我们早些时候干的事也加剧了这个？”

“什么？因为狂热，充满激情的性爱？也许吧，我真的不知道。我，呃，自从事故以来，我真的没怎么尝试过这种事了。但就算这样，我也不在乎。那也值得。”Stephen说，靠在Tony的身边。

Tony搂着Stephen的肩膀说道，“好吧，当然值得。我那么棒。”

“真谦虚。我没什么好抱怨的，我敢肯定整个街区的的每个人都能告诉你我有多满意。”

“实际上，就凭你深沉又性感的声音，我很惊讶居然没被用里氏震级来测一测。”

“瞧，这下你懂了吧。”

“是的，我是懂了，但这些都帮不到你。”

Stephen耸了耸肩，“肿胀一段时间后就会消失，然后我可以睡上几小时，等疼痛再次唤醒我。”

“我能干点什么帮上忙？给你拿点扑热息痛（Tylenol）还是什么？“

“不，药没用。”

“好吧，”Tony问，“你有没有阵痛热敷片（IcyHot）或者奔肌止痛贴（Bengay）？”

“为什么我觉得你只是想让我讲一个关于Bengay的黄笑话？”

“切，我就等着你破坏我的笑料呢。不，我只是想帮你按摩一下，如果能帮得上忙的话。”

“Tony Stark，你是要给我来个手活吗？”

“哦，所以现在 ** **你**** 还讲得出黄笑话，你以为 ** **我**** 不会？所以你到底要不要按摩？“

“你确定你不介意吗？”

“我真的不介意。”

“好吧，药箱里有一管外用止痛膏（Biofreeze）。”

“在浴室里？”Tony要问清楚。

“不，在黑暗维度。”Stephen眨了眨眼说道。“没错，在浴室，镜子后面。”

“你都不怎么感激，是吧？”

“你还不了解我吗，嗯？”

“哦，我了解得不得了。”Tony说着，俯身吻了吻Stephen光裸的肩膀。

当Tony将这个吻变成一记啃咬时，Stephen满意的哼哼变成了一声叫喊。

“我去去就来。”Tony说着飞快从床中间溜走。

“混蛋。”Stephen在他身后叫着。

Tony带着膏药回来时，Stephen还在假装生气，看对方回到自己他面前的床上。“我不确定该不该再相信你了。”

“哦耶。永远不要相信我；这是菜鸟才犯的低级错误。”Tony说，“现在，把你的手给我。”

Stephen摇摇头，却把手伸进了Tony的掌中。

Tony挤了相当多的凝胶在手上，轻轻地、一丝不漏地将那揉搓在Stephen递给他的手上，而后者就那么在一边看着，神魂颠倒。直到开始揉另一只手的时候Tony才打破了沉默，“你真的有双漂亮的手。”

“我曾经有双漂亮的手，”Stephen痛苦地说道，“现在我只有一堆丑陋、没用的的伤疤和畸形的骨头。”

“你错了； 疤痕永远无法减损美丽分毫。何况我看着你用这双手做了那些不可思议的事情。”

“你的意思是你看到魔法做了那些不可思议的事情。”

“不，我看到的是你，而你比你的魔法远做了更多，就如同这双手，承受了那么多比伤痕更多的东西。”Tony说道，将嘴唇贴在Stephen肿胀的指关节上。

“不，别——”Stephen惊呼道，但已经晚了，Tony成功地沾了满嘴的止痛膏。

“哎呀，现在痛起来了！”

“你应该快点去把它们冲掉。”

“是啊，废话，Sherlock。”Tony一边说着一边已经朝浴室去了。

“确保不要碰到你的眼睛！”

唯一的回答是从浴室传来的咒骂。

之后，Stephen侧身躺着，Tony在他身后蜷曲着拥着他。Stephen在黎明熹微的光线下低头望着自己的手，试图穿过痛苦和伤疤看到自己的手，一如Tony看到的那样。

“你想得太多了。睡吧，美人儿。”Tony在他耳边低语，紧紧圈起环抱着对方的手臂，亲吻了Stephen的后颈。

Stephen闭上眼睛依言睡去，Tony的吻仿佛留下了微微的刺痛，让他怀疑这感觉是否只是自己想象出来的。


	4. Chapter 4

Stephen深吸一口气，将注意力集中在小金属剪刀上。他小心翼翼地将剪刀悬停在小脚趾上方直至就位，就是将两片刀刃对准了趾甲长出来的部分，然后慢慢地，试图保持脚和剪子不动，接着托住用力压下剪刀柄杠杆。

快了，快了，刀刃合拢了，他一边想着。

“在那儿干嘛呢？”Tony在床边问道。

“操！”Stephen喊道，解除了上面的魔咒，这让剪子被甩向了附近的墙壁。

尽管剪刀距离Tony有些距离，他还是跳了起来，叫道：“哇，看着点儿！我可手无寸铁。”

“Tony！你在这儿做什么？”

“我住这儿来着，记得吧？”

“是的，我知道，但为什么你现在在这儿，危险地打断了我的注意力？”

Tony耸耸肩，“我就是想知道你在忙什么而已。”

“我在练习我的魔咒。”

“那你练得怎么样？”Tony问，看着墙壁石膏板上那个相当大的洞。

Stephen报以怒目，简单地回答道：“闭嘴。”

Tony只是笑了笑，没有理会对方的命令。“所以，在所有你可以选择用来练习你的力量的事情中，你选了剪脚趾甲？”

Stephen竭尽全力装出冷漠的样子，说：“这和任何其他的练习一样好。”他不想承认一个简单的事实：剪刀太小而难以抓住，所欲修剪指甲是一场没完没了的折磨 。他下意识地将蜷曲着、伤痕累累的双手从盘着腿的膝盖上拿开，塞到自己大腿底下。

Tony又耸了耸肩，看了一眼墙上的洞，说；“好吧，或许下次你练习的时候应该挑个不那么尖利的东西。可能你可以挑个类似这里所有散落在地上的脏袜子这种？”

“那都是你的。”

“这不重要。”

“不要，脏死了。这就是问题所在，”Stephen抱怨道，恢复到了善意的争吵上来，这让他松了一口气，希望这个事就这么揭过去了。

Stephen回到家的时候惊奇地发现墙已经修好了。他在布利克街设置的防护可以使任何试图进入的人只要进门就会马上走回到街上，只有Tony和Wong能在他没有解除咒语的情况下进来。这也就意味着一定是Tony亲自补上的这个洞。

当然了，他不能在避免提起整个事情的前提下询问此事，所以他仍旧假装什么也没发生过。不过，那天晚上他带了名古屋的一家寿司餐厅的餐食回家当晚饭，那家店是Tony特别喜欢的一家，他希望Tony能感受到隐含的间接的感激之情。从后者拿起那袋吃的时候会心的笑容看来，他感受到了。

一周之后，在他们定期约会的那晚，Tony把Stephen带到了美甲沙龙时，Stephen对此也就不那么惊诧了。

他一直以为他们是要去隔壁的星巴克，直到Tony径直走过，停在了一家狭小的店面前，夹在星巴克和一家手机店中间。门上方的霓虹灯标志上写着“美甲”，告诉了Stephen这家店提供美甲、修甲和上光服务。他叹了口气，自问自己到底是为什么要费心对Tony隐瞒内心地挣扎。他大声问道，“真的吗？”

“什么？”Tony问，这语气听着就没法令人信服。

“这就是说的约会的好主意。”

“比你上个月选的那部电影要好。”

“那只是无心之失。”

“那很可怕，就是这样。”

Stephen辩解说，“电影得到了许多批评性的赞赏。”

“你也听到了是批评吧？！”

“我道歉了，不是吗？此外，你甚至都没坐下来看完。才过三十分钟你就假装有紧急情况逃了。”

“就是有紧急情况。”

“你说的是正义联盟需要你。”

“他们确实需要，需要得很。”

“随便吧，”Stephen翻了个白眼说，“所以，作为报复，你决定本周用我们的约会之夜到这里来给指甲上光？”

“不是！我们做去死皮脱毛。”

“为什么？”

“因为很好玩啊。”

Stephen怀疑地挑起眉毛。

“来嘛，”Tony哄骗道，“不要假装你从来没做过指甲啊。”

“不。我就是从来没有。”

“什么？哪怕在你升级成耀眼的、拯救世界的巫师之前，还是个华丽丽的获奖无数的外科医生的时候也没有做过吗？”

“不，我连想都没想过。”

“好吧，那你可以好好享受下了。”Tony推开玻璃门，一脸明显很熟的样子走了进去，喊道，“Mary Ann！今天过得怎样？”

“Tony！”接待柜台后面的金发女郎惊呼道，走到小小的休息区，给了Tony一个拥抱。“好得很，因为我最喜欢的客户来了。”

Stephen面朝着Tony说，“现在我知道你为什么喜欢这里了。”

“你一定是Stephen，”Mary Ann说。她伸出一只手和Stephen的握了握，对Tony说，“他真跟你说的一样那么帅啊，我还以为你是夸大其词呢。”

Stephen忍不住笑了，因为这明显针对他的奉承。当然，Tony注意到了并朝他眨了眨眼。“我打赌你也会喜欢这里的。”

Mary Ann放开了Stephen的手，开始朝店后面走去，一边走一边说，“后面都安排好了，我帮你Tony，然后叫了Sulyn来帮你，Stephen。”她说着指着一个矮个子女士，头发向后梳成一根很职业的马尾辫。

“所以，你就是有名的Strange医生？”Sulyn问道。

“呃，是的……”Stephen说，拖长了最后一个音节，他瞥了一眼Tony，想知道Tony告诉了对方自己到底是哪里有名。

“你真的在上医学院的第二年就诊断了一起心脏瓣膜缺陷吗？”

Stephen很惊讶，但也很高兴，回答道：“是的，没错。”

“那在她出现类似癫痫发作的症状时救了她的命。”

“说句公道话，任何一个在那里的医生最终都会发现的。”

“不要那么谦虚，Doc，”Tony说，“不适合你。”

“这无疑让你成了约翰霍普金斯大学的传奇人物，”Sulyn说，“我女儿现在就在那儿，她告诉我说那儿的走廊里有一个你的纪念龛。”

“纪念龛？”

“是的，她说他们现在规定不让在那儿点蜡烛了，但每当学生们要大考或者需要关于诊断的帮助的时候，还是会在那儿留下咖啡和你的照片。”

“神奇，他们从来没在校友通讯里提这个，不然我可能更乐意捐个款，”Stephen沉思道，“你的女儿希望进什么医学部？”

谈话从那起就变得自然而然，Stephen很快就忘记了纠结自己为做趾甲而感到尴尬和羞愧的事。他们是店里仅有的顾客，而Tony和Mary-Ann显然是老朋友，这都对此有所影响。而每次谈话告一段落Tony都会要Stephen说出收音机放了什么歌，让Mary-Ann和Sulyn对此留下了深刻印象。

Tony和Stephen都选了给指甲涂透明甲油，所以轮到趾甲的时候，Sulyn问他，“也用透明的？”

“不，”Tony否定了，“那还有什么好玩的？”

Stephen开始警惕，“Tony……”

“哎呀，来啦。难道还会有别人看到你的脚趾头！”

Stephen明显摇摆不定。

“另外，我给你买了一个特别的颜色。”Tony补充说，用狗狗眼望着他。

“什么？我连自己选颜色的资格都没有？”

“你不相信我吗？”

“好吧，”Stephen勉强说道，“但你的颜色要我来挑。”

“好的，交易达成。”Tony说，微笑着跟他握手表示协议一致。

Mary Ann摇了摇头。“你们真他妈可爱。你知道的，对吧？简直可爱得恶心。”

Tony努力假装看起来很生气，但以笑了出来的失败告终。

Stephen耸耸肩承认道，“很公平了。”

而且他不得不承认Tony选择的颜色很可爱。瓶子上标着“天青色”，呈一种带点虹绿色光泽的蓝色。Tony被问及这一点的时候耸了耸肩说：“这让我想起了你的眼睛。”

“大笨蛋。”Stephen控诉道。

“你希望我否认吗？“Tony笑着问道。“另外，你必须承认这个颜色很漂亮。跟别的可以让我选的都不一样。”他说着，手朝下指着自己此刻涂成了橙红色的脚趾甲

“好吧，我本来打算挑红色来配你的装甲的，但看到这一个颜色的时候实在情不自禁。”

Tony不耐烦地比了个“继续”的动作。

Stephen朝他咧嘴一笑。“嗯，这个颜色的名字叫‘铁锈’。”

Tony的抗议被Mary Ann和Sulyn的笑声淹没了。

最后，他们走的时候都小心翼翼地光着脚以免抹花了脚趾甲。Mary Ann站在门口看着他们，挥了挥手，在身后喊道：“很高兴见到你们，Tony，Stephen，回头再来啊！”

“会的。”Stephen说，惊讶地发现自己真的是这么想的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：我不行了这个真的太恋爱脑了，感觉就是各种互相撒娇闪瞎旁人。作者的视角真的蛮特别的。以及铁不动声色的温柔包容真是苏爆了，化解尴尬地情商100分啊！！！


	5. Chapter 5

“啊，以诺萨利亚七世之名，速速招来！所需达成。”

唯一有反应的是一道红光从他身边闪过，奔下楼梯。Stephen去抓，但没有成功，被它溜了。

楼下传来一声巨响和玻璃碎掉的声音，Stephen叹了口气。他沮丧地看着自己早先收起来的工具，此刻它们都七零八落掉在黑漆漆的木地板上，他跪下来去捡起。

当他正在玻璃陈列柜底下摸索着想要把一卷红丝线捞出来的时候Tony从客厅（那里已经被他们改造成Tony的工作间）里朝他大喊道：“亲爱的，为什么Tate躲在我后面抖得像片叶子啊？”

Stephen被他的声音吓了一跳，猛地站起来，脑袋撞到了上面的柜子。他抽了口气低声咒骂，站起来揉揉后脑勺，大声喊了回去：“我不知道你在家！”

“我几小时前就从莫斯科回来了，但你不在。”

“是的，我也刚回来。尽管如此，你本可以叫Friday给我发个信息，我可以给你开个门捎回家。”

“你忙啊，所以我想测试下新装甲的耐力和内部导航系统，”Tony说道，声音离得越来越近。

“你开着自动驾驶然后一路睡过来的，是吧？”

Tony爬上了楼梯，露出了笑容。“大概吧。风呼啸而过的沙沙声令人心旷神怡。”

他朝Stephen走过来，伸出手臂想要抱抱对方，却被悬浮披风挡住去路然后扯了回去。

“哦，对了，”Tony说，“Tate怎么了？”

“它的名字叫悬浮披风。”

“我就是这么叫它的：Tate。”

Stephen叹了口气，知道自己早就输掉了这场绰号之争，然后回答道：“好吧，当你从俄罗斯前脚离开我们就接到要求去抵御一次跨维度攻击。”

“哇哦，另一个吗？”

“是的，自从我们击败Thanos之后，所有人和他们母亲地都想来挑衅一下我们。越来越烦人了。”

“那这次怎样？”

“哦，简单得很。做了两个从外围召唤快速征服力量的动作。我可能只要喊声‘嘘’就能把他赶走了。”

“但你没喊？”

Stephen咬着下嘴唇，又尴尬又懊恼。“不，没有。他进攻，我迎面冲了上去，混战之中他把他那个厄运之匕或者诸如此类的别的什么设法在Tate身上撕开了个大口子。”

“哈！你说了Tate！”

“我的意思是，伟大的、神秘的、厉害的斗篷！”

“当然，就是这个意思啦。”

“随你便。重点是，它被撕裂了。我已经想了所有办法来解决这个问题。”Stephen说着，一边挥了挥还握着丝线卷的手，指了指旁边桌子上的针、剪子和碎布头，“但大宝宝对此小手术怕得要命。”

“好吧，那你就想想，你是朝它说了手术啊、剪刀啊这些词语，那能怪它吗？换我我也怕了。”

Tony缓缓地用手臂搂住仍裹在他身上的斗篷，温柔地抱住它，像安抚受惊的兔子一样抚摸着它。

“就是缝几针，念几句小咒语罢了！又不会弄痛它！”

“你又不能保证。”

Stephen张开嘴打算反对，但愣住了。他真的没认真考虑过这个。自从与斗篷组队以来，他已经看过自己能找到的关于后者的一切，但能找到的不多。他唯一所能确定的就是斗篷有几百年的历史，力量强大而自有意识。他不知道它是如何制成的，亦不知道它是否有感觉。

他挣扎了一会儿呼了一口气，用更小声的音量说道：“你们俩说得对，我是个笨蛋，我很抱歉。对待病人的态度这一点一直就不是我的强项。Tate，你能原谅我么？”

当他说完道歉时，斗篷明显抖得不那么厉害了，Stephen决定将这个问题搁一搁，给斗篷时间让它自己决定。最后，它从Tony身上移开，犹豫不决地朝Stephen飘去。Stephen伸出一只手，掌心向上，但没有动。一分钟之后，斗篷碰了碰他的手，他伸出手指，就像Tony那样抚摸着它，轻声说道，“我很抱歉。对不起，我让你受伤了，对不起，我只是想试图解决这个问题。我不会再那样了，好吗？”

作为回答，斗篷向上翻转，戏剧性地张开，然后横盖在了他背上，就像是一个拥抱。领子移动到他的脸颊上摸索着，Stephen迎合着抚摩，低声对着柔软的料子说了声“谢谢”。

“就是这样，”Tony说着，也穿过房间去拥住了Stephen，“这样不就更好了？”

“是的，但撕裂的问题还是要解决。”感觉到背上的斗篷僵硬了一下，他又急忙补充道，“不，不，不。我不会强迫你做任何事的。这是你的选择，但是如果你准备好了，我想看一看，也许可以研究下怎么修复那个撕裂伤口。”

“你懂的，他说的有道理，Taters，哪怕你是魔法布料，我们也该尽快治好你才行。”

“是啊，我敢打赌所有外套都会取笑冷飕飕漏风的斗篷的。”Stephen笑着说，没料到斗篷会冒犯自己，膝盖被从后面用力撞了一下，力道大得腿都弯了。要不是Tony还抱着他，他肯定摔倒了。相反地，他紧紧抓住Tony，试图恢复平衡。结果他们差点一起摔倒，因为Tony笑得很厉害。

当Tony重新站稳，Stephen从笑得歇斯底里的前者身上向后退了一步，朝他怒瞪了一眼。Tony没有理会怒视，一边擦眼泪一边表示：“哦，得了吧，你不能不承认那就是你活该。”Tony背上，斗篷在肩膀的一边抬了抬好像耸肩表示同意，然后褪下来朝着Stephen拖到楼梯顶上大圆窗前的桌子上飞了过去。它自己整整齐齐地平躺在桌子表面上，将裂口摊在中间。

“看吧，你会惊讶地发觉，只要一点礼貌和理解就能给人带来多大的好处。”Tony沾沾自喜地说道。

“不，令人惊讶的是Tony Stark，你居然知道‘礼貌’这个词。”

“我就是人充满惊喜，不是吗？”

“你确实充满了某些东西（emmm我懂了！），肯定的。现在闭嘴来帮我拿下东西，”Stephen说着，朝散落的针线工具上示意，“这样我们就能把斗篷修好了。”

“遵命，医生。”

“医生，哈？这么叫的意思是你是我的护士吗？”

“不是，不过如果你愿意的话我们可以之后玩一下那个游戏。”

Stephen瞪着眼睛朝桌子走过去，手里拿着线轴。

Tony在他身后喊道，“我就当默认了！我甚至可以为此准备一套衣服。”他继续说道，发出深沉的音调，接着说，“哦，医生，我太淘气了……”

Stephen翻了个白眼，用空着的那只手的手指搭在斗篷身上，问道：“我们为什么要忍他？”

斗篷没回答。

Stephen整整齐齐放好所有用品，在准备好开始之前又不得不听了好几个关于医生的笑话。他镇静地走过去拿针，当手指颤抖着不肯合拢捏起那根细细的金属的时候，并没感到很惊讶。

他的心一沉，又试了一次，再次失败了，而紧张让他的手抖得跟厉害。接下来的尝试让他把针掉到了地上。他沮丧地叹了口气，弯下腰去捡针，却被Tony放在他肩膀上的手和低沉足以安抚人的声音阻止了。

“嘿，嘿，现在，”他说，向下伸出手去握住了Stephen的手。“有什么问题吗？”

“你很清楚是什么问题，”Stephen厉声说道。“我该死的手。哪怕有多年的医疗训练和实践，我却连修复撕裂的斗篷都不行。”

Tony平静地说，“我真的不觉得需要医学学位才能修理斗篷。”

“不，它需要能运转的手。”

“要我说，它需要常识，显然医学院没教过。你需要学会使用你所拥有的工具。”

Stephen问道：“有什么工具？难道我的美貌和犀利的智慧还能帮我再次捏住针不成。”

“从某种程度而言，能的。毕竟，这让我一直流连于此。让我做你的手吧，你可以告诉我任何我需要知道的事情。”

“可是——”Stephen说，然后想不出任何能接下去的话。

“来吧，你知道伟大的外科医生从不自我封闭。你可以亲自验证我的双手能做得多好。”

“好。但你最好严格按照我的指示做，护士。”

“哦，你那么叫我的时候我都起鸡皮疙瘩了，医生。我保证我会乖乖表现的。”

Tony说到做到，完全照Stephen所指示的那样，而且从没在不得不重复缝针或是长时间保持停顿等Stephen施法编入魔咒的时候抱怨一声。

等完成之后，他们三个似乎都松了一口气，并且不约而同达成了无声的共识：他们决定在家里度过一个宁静的夜晚。

Stephen突然决定吃披萨，还一时兴起买了一品脱冰淇淋。Tony瞥了他一眼，扬起眉毛看着他，“Stark狂热榛子味？”

Stephen耸耸肩，“我有点上瘾了。”

后来，他们互相依偎着坐在沙发上，斗篷则盖在他们膝盖上，看着《飞天万能车》，因为那是斗篷最喜欢的电影。Stephen打了个瞌睡，过了一会儿，在温暖、安心与满足之中醒了过来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：这个托尼好得我也想要一个这样的男朋友。让我做你的手，我死了。


	6. Chapter 6

“如果有人觉得这两个人不应该结婚的话，请现在就说出来，否则请保持沉默。”Wong说。

Stephen曾试图说服Tony不要在婚礼上提这一段问题，但是Tony坚持认为如果没有这个提问听起来不太对劲。此刻Stephen凝神屏息，完全不知道是不是真的会有人反对，不管是认真的还是开玩笑的。

人群保持了沉默，Stephen努力让自己不要大松一口气。过了一会儿，Wong继续说道，“现在这对新人请交换戒指和誓言。”

他们就谁先宣誓也争论不休，最后是靠掷硬币决定的。Stephen赢了，于是此刻，他走上前去，凝视着他深爱的那双美丽的棕色眼睛。

“Anthony，一位智者曾经告诉我，唯一真正的智慧是学习如何放弃控制，超越自我。直到你走进我的生活，我猜明白这一课的道理。从遇见你的那一刻，我就别无选择，只能屈服于对你的感情。现在，当我展望未来，不再仅仅只看到自己；我能看到的只有我们在一起。Tony，我知道我们在这里的时间有限，所以我不想再过一秒钟没有你的生活。”

Stephen朝彼此中间的空中挥挥手，随着耀眼的金色光芒，一枚戒指悬浮着出现在他手上方半空。戒指由半透明的石头制成，闪烁着各种护身符咒，设计成用来保护Tony的安全，让Stephen感受到他的心跳，即便他们分开在宇宙的不同角落。

他从空中捏住戒指，手指第一次不再颤抖，然后将指环套进了Tony等待着的手指上。

Tony握住Stephen的手，清了清嗓子深吸一口气，然后开始宣誓。

“Stephen，从我记事起，就觉得空虚无依，就像一个空壳的躯体，但你出现在我生命中，让我感到了如此的快乐与幸福，满溢而出。我知道我让你遇见了破碎的自己。我的心和灵魂都伤痕累累纠结扭曲，但只要我活着一天，这两者都只属于你。”

Tony放开Stephen，将一只手伸向胸口，一根手指的指间放到嵌入在弧形反应堆的发光的三角形那里。当手指拿开的时候，一团闪闪发亮的蓝色球体出现了，Tony伸手将球体按到Stephen的无名指上，伸展流动，围绕成了一个戒指。

Stephen低头看着，手指上闪耀着微光的戒指让他目眩神迷。他依旧能看到覆满双手的交错纵横的伤疤，还能感受到那些结束他生命的某个段落的存在，让他走上了如今这条道路的颤抖，但是，自从事故发生以来，他的双手是第一次显得那么完美无缺。

Wong不得不用手肘轻轻推了推她，让他从神游的思绪中回来。接着Wong用一如既往庄重的声音在台上低声说：“现在你可以亲吻你的丈夫了。”

Stephen拭去了眼里的泪水，用那双方才变得完美的双手搂住Tony，亲吻了这个让他重新变得完整的男人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：对这篇文的回复都太棒了！非常感谢大家阅读我的小小故事。:)  
> 译者笔记：他们会一直很温暖的……  
> 在一起，永远完整、幸福。  
> 希望你们也幸福。鞠躬。


End file.
